The present invention relates generally to vehicle luggage carriers and more particularly, to a new and improved vehicle luggage carrier of the type shown in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,658 issued July 11, 1978. More specifically, the luggage carrier of the present invention is of the type which comprises two or more slat-type elements which are fixedly secured to an exterior horizontal surface of a vehicle, such as the trunk lid or vehicle roof, and which are permanently attached thereto and adapted to have ancillary article constraining members be removably and adjustably secured thereto. In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the carrier comprises a pair of longitudinally extending slat elements which are fixedly secured to the associated vehicle roof portion adjacent the laterally outer sides thereof and the remaining components of the carrier are removably secured to these slat elements. A particular feature of the present invention resides in the fact that no intermediate slat elements are required to extend longitudinally of the vehicle between the aforementioned outer two slat elements which, in the part, has frequently necessitated that the associated vehicle structure be provided with ancillary strengthening or rigidifying means. For example, when luggage carriers of the type disclosed herein have been operatively mounted on a vehicle roof, it has often been necessary to provide supplemental reinforcing ribs or roof bows in order to strengthen the roof so that loads in excess of a minimum level can be carried upon load supporting slats located centrally of the roof. The present invention obviates the need for such ancillary roof bows through the provision of two or more cross slats that are supported at their opposite ends upon the aforementioned longitudinally extending slat elements and which act to transfer the load of articles supported generally in the center of the roof to the laterally outer edges thereof that are significantly more capable of carrying such loads, as compared with the central portion of the vehicle roof. The cross slats, along with associated transversely extending article constraining bars or rails, are intended to be completely removable from the longitudinally extending slat elements during periods of non-use so that the luggage carrier provides an extremely low profile for aesthetic purposes and to minimize wind resistance and wind noise. Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel luggage carrier for a vehicle which is capable of carrying relatively large and heavy articles, such as suitcases, boxes, or the like but which obviates the expense, time and attendant added weight which results from supplementing the strength of the vehicle roof with additional strengthening or rigidifying members.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle luggage or article carrier system.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved article carrier which includes at least a pair of low profile slat elements fixedly secured to the vehicle and a second pair of article constraining members which may be in the form of slats or article constraining bars, that are adjustably and removably secured to the first pair of slat elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved luggage carrier, as above described, that is adapted to be used on a vehicle roof without requiring supplemental roof reinforcing means, such as roof bows or the like which have been required heretofore.
It is still a more particular object of the present invention to provide a vehicle luggage carrier which comprises a first pair of slat elements mounted on a vehicle and a second pair of slat elements which are arranged at generally right angles to the first pair and are adjustably and removably secured thereto.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a new and improved luggage carrier of the above-described type wherein the first mentioned pair of slat elements may extend either longitudinally or transversely of the associated vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved vehicle luggage carrier wherein the first mentioned pair of slat elements extend longitudinally of the vehicle, the second mentioned pair extend laterally of the vehicle and which includes a pair of article constraining cross bars also extending laterally of the vehicle, with the cross bars and second mentioned pair of slats being removably and adjustably secured to the first mentioned pair of slat elements.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle luggage carrier, as above described, wherein the cross slats are slidably secured to the longitudinally extending slat elements or alternatively, are secured to the longitudinally extending slats by fastening means cooperable with a series of longitudinally spaced mounting bores provided in the longitudinally extending slats.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle article carrier which may be provided with a plurality of tie down assemblies for securing the cross slats in place and for providing means to which rope like tie down devices may be secured to the article carrier.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle article carrier of the above-described type wherein the cross bars or rails may have additional article securing means, such as ski racks, bike racks, or the like mounted thereon.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the following drawings.